Endemoniada Liana
by Pitufifavi
Summary: Era una hermosa mañana para entrenar a sus subordinados/ Ahhhhh. Yo..Yoruichi-Sama q..que hace aquí?...Nee Soi Fong era la única forma de que pasaras la mañana conmigo


Endemoniada Liana.

Desclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen completamente a Tite Kubo :3

Esa mañana era uno de esos días donde el escuadrón número 2 se concentraba en el entrenamiento especial de Soi Fong taicho, el cual constaba con la preparación de un grupo constituido por 6 shinigamis los cuales tenían que soportar el mayor tiempo posible contra los ataques sorpresa de los demás compañeros del escuadrón.

En ese momento La Capitana se encontraba posicionada sobre unas ramas acuclillada esperando al grupo de Shinigamis, los cuales iban a ser sorprendidos por un ataque de su parte, para así poder medir su nivel de reacción y saber con mayor exactitud cuales iban a ser los puntos débiles a entrenar.

Bien, siento el riatsu de mis subordinados acercándose- Pensaba de forma tranquila la peliazul.

Nee.. Abejita que haces?

Ahhhhh- Grito Soi Fong mientras caia de la rama donde estaba tranquilamente posicionada, quedando de cabeza sostenida únicamente por una liana amarrada a sus tobillos.

Yo..Yoruichi-Sama q..que hace aquí?-Pregunto la Capitana mientras intentaba inútilmente de liberarse del agarre que le ocasionaba las tercas lianas a sus tobillos.

Jajaja Abejita ¿por qué te asustas?, intente hacerme presente con mi riatsu pero me ignoraste, como última opción te tuve que hablar- La mujer gato dijo la última parte con esa sonrisa gatuna que siempre cargaba en su rostro moreno.

Soi Fong Taicho! Se encuentra bien?-Preguntaron de forma apresurada los shinigamis del escuadron 2 al oír los gritos de su capitana, olvidando por completo el entrenamiento.

Si no se preocupen, váyanse a descansar, el entrenamiento termino por hoy- Dijo la capitana todavía de cabeza con su ceño fruncido, lo cual no le daba ese aspecto tan imponente que generalmente tenia, más bien era gracioso, pero eso jamás lo dirían los pobres Shinigamis si no querían morir antes de soltar la primera carcajada.

Hai!-dijeron al unísono antes de desaparecer en un shumpo.

Quieres que te ayude a bajar?- Decía la mujer gata mientras se sentaba cruzando las piernas frente a la chica que se encontraba colgada a tan solo dos metros de distancia.

No, yo puedo sola- La Capitana intentaba inútilmente como sus anteriores esfuerzos de quitarse esa liana que la tenía apresada.

Está bien, pero cuando me pidas ayuda tendrás que ser un poco más persistente- La Shihōin comento con una sonrisa coqueta.

La cara de Soi Fong se podría comparar con el cabello de la Teniente Yachiru sin problema, por lo cual intento desviar sus pensamientos a la liana que seguía apresando sus tobillos para evitar una mayor humillación.

Mientras la Peli azul seguía intentando zafarse de esa endemoniada liana, Yoruichi se recostó en el césped frente a ella para intentar tomar una siesta, sabía que Soi Fong era muy terca y tardaría un rato en pedir ayuda; Al rato despertó por los constantes bufidos de frustración que propinaba la más joven.

Neee Abejita no seas tan orgullosa solo tienes que pedirme ayuda-Decía La Shihōin mientras se despertaba de su pequeña siesta, aminorando la distancia entre ella y la Capitana con un pequeño puchero fingido.

Se podría decir que le dolía toda el cuerpo y la cabeza le iba a explotar pero le demostraría a su ex maestra que no la necesitaba, aunque demonios! esa liana era súper anormal, trataba de todas las formas posibles, hasta con Kidou el destruirla y ni un rasguño le había hecho.

No necesito de tu ayuda- No podía o mejor dicho no tenía que pedirle ayuda y menos para cosas tan, según ella, insignificantes.

Yoruichi sonreía de oreja a oreja, su pequeña abejita la había tuteado, no dijo nada, tan solo prefirió cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho y observar como Soi se intentaba liberar sola.

Ya habían pasado más de 25 minutos desde que se encontraba en esa incómoda posición, y ya estaba empezando a ver borroso por la sangre que había subido hasta su cabeza, su orgullo era grande pero estaba comenzando a flaquear, le pediría ayuda a la mujer gata pero intentaría no perder el orgullo en ello.

Ya lo había visto en esos ojos grises, su abejita estaba empezando a ceder, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que le pediría ayuda, aunque era tan orgullosa que tardaría como máximos unos minutos en ello.

Tres minutos pasaron mientras Soi Fong pensaba lo que iba a decir- Yoruichi… p..podrias bajarme es que me siento mal- Este era el plan perfecto, si la mayor se daba cuenta que se sentía mal no le pediría que le rogara ni menos que hiciera nada humillante.

No podía evitarlo su pequeña abeja le sacaba ese tipo de sonrisas de oreja a oreja- Nee Soi tardaste mucho en pedirme ayuda así que el precio subió un poco más desde mi último ofrecimiento, ahora necesito un estimulante- mientras decía cada palabra daba pequeños pasos hasta su ahora presa.

Yo…Yoruichi.. emh.. ah… no- Diablos su mente era una sopa de palabras y ninguna que pudiera formar una oración coherente, era legal su cara tenía que parecerse a un tomate, como no pudo pensar en que la Shihōin le colocaría esa trampa.

Solo pediré algo pequeño- fue dicho en un susurro escuchado por la peli azul debido a que se encontraban a tan solo dos dedos de distancia, más bien, sus bocas se encontraban a tan solo 15cm.

Yo- fue capaz de articular en un susurro la Capitana.

Yoruichi acercaba lentamente su boca a la de su pequeña abeja, observando su reacción, aunque siempre fuera una persona confiada ante cualquier enemigo, en este momento solo actuaba por sus deseos por lo que no quería hacer algo que le molestara a la más joven, al no encontrar ningún rechazo de su parte, gracias al cielo pues no sabía si podría detenerse, elimino la corta distancia que las separaba en un tímido pero necesitado beso.

Las dos se encontraban con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de todo lo que se transmitieron con ese pequeño beso, Yoruichi se separó a regañadientes de esos deliciosos labios que acababa de probar, sabía que se volverían su adicción, pero tendría tiempo para volver a disfrutarlos; ahora se encontraba arrodillada frente a una Soi Fong colgada de cabeza con la cara roja.

Por parte de la Capitana no supo cómo ocurrió pero Yoruichi le había robado un beso, gracias al cielo que llevaba rato boca arriba y su sonrojo masivo podría ser confundido con el rojo de la sangre en su cabeza por llevar tanto tiempo en esa posición.

*Liana de Kidou Liberar!*-Dijo la Shihōin al mismo tiempo que las lianas que rodeaban los tobillos de la capitana eran soltados- Se podría decir que te salve, pero tranquila ya fue pagada la deuda- Le dijo Yoruichi a la capitana que ya hacia sobre el suelo al ser soltada de forma repentina mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le sonreía de esa forma coqueta que solo a ella le dedicaba.

Auch, Yoruichi pudiste ser un poco más delicada a la hora de libe…rar- Todo en su cerebro era un rompecabezas que se armó con sus propias palabras.

Tú!, esa liana… me lanzaste un Kidou?, por eso no me podía soltar de ninguna forma que lo intentara- La cara de Soi Fon estaba roja, y existían varias razones pero todas ellas se originaban en la mujer que se encontraba frente suyo, con esa jodida sonrisa tan sexy que tenía plantada en su cara.

Nee Soi Fong era la única forma de que pasaras la mañana conmigo, siempre que vengo estas ocupada- Decía La ex capitana del escuadrón 2 mientras colocaba un fingido puchero, para cambiar a una sonrisa lasciva en su rostro felino- Pero ya no abra necesidad de hacer este tipo de trucos.

Legalmente con todo el peso de la palabra la cara de Soi Fong estaba roja desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta el último cabello de su cabeza.

Que ocurre Abejita?, por que te sonrojas?, que estarás pensando pervertida jajajaj- No podía evitarlo amaba a su abejita y le quedaba mucho tiempo para mostrárselo de distintas formas, por hoy le bastaba con haberle robado un beso, inocente y encantador, mañana volvería a la tienda de Urahara para revisar que más tenía su viejo amigo, se sentía feliz de haber encontrado esa liana de Kidou y haberla podido usar de manera tan exitosa.

Yo no es.. estoy pensado nada pervertido- Comento la Capitana del escuadrón 2 con un notable nerviosismo, Yoruichi era la única persona que podía ver atreves de ella fácilmente además de ser la mujer que amaba y la única a la que dejaría hacerle ese tipo de bromas, la próxima ves buscaría la forma de devolvérsela y esperaba que fuera con creces.

Fin


End file.
